It is known in the art that a variety of braided products may be formed over mandrels having the desired shape of the braided product. One common type of mandrel onto which a braid can be formed is straight in shape, with a fixed central longitudinal axis oriented to be coaxial with the braid axis. As a result, the braid is applied symmetrically around the mandrel. Another type of mandrel is circular in shape (like a wheel), with the braiding surface of the wheel being tangentially aligned with the longitudinal axis of the braiding apparatus. The wheel is further oriented so that the cross-section of the mandrel is centered in the braiding apparatus. As a result, the center point of the cross-section of the mandrel along its circumferential length remains coaxial with the braiding point as the wheel is rotated around its center, supporting a symmetric application of the braid.
However, where the shape of a mandrel approximates a circle or wheel with an irregularly varying radius of curvature, symmetrical application of braid around the mandrel and along its circumferential length cannot be accomplished by simply rotating the mandrel about an approximate center. Therefore, there is a need for a braiding machine and process to apply braid symmetrically to mandrel with a shape which approximates a circle or wheel but has an irregularly varying radius of curvature.